1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an object support post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object support posts of this type are used especially as posts for supporting the seats of chairs. The user of the chair should be able to turn himself and the seat around the longitudinal axis of the chair post.
The user can adjust the seat to the desired height by exerting a certain force and actuating the valve, which connects the two working chambers to each other. When the user gets up from the chair, the seat is supposed to move automatically back up into its highest position and also to rotate back to its defined starting orientation. When several of these types of chairs are placed in a room, for example, it is advantageous that, when they are not in use, they will all be at a uniform height and will all be turned in the same direction, which produces a neat and orderly impression.
A need, therefore, exists for an object support post that can be assembled quickly and easily so as to assume the uniform outward-extended position.